User blog:Titanium Ninja/Escape From Torture: Escape the Beginning
Episode 1 of Escape From Torture, a fanmade fan fiction based on the Robber Penguin Agency. This episode is about the RPA trying to destroy the CPPD HQ after all the dectruction they have done. Copyright (2014) by Titanium Ninja Company and Robber Penguin Agency. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Jonathan: Looks like our litle friend the RPA has shown up, they are going down! *Agent Unknown was planning missles to shoot lasers are the CPPD. They found out by tracking them.* Edward: How about we plan them a suprise......???? Jonathan: Nice idea! But we don't know where their HQ is. Thomas: Throw it to the closest area of theirs. Meanwhile in the RPA HQ. AU: Ha! Those fools can't get us! Even if they're trying to throw a bomb at us, it's going the wrong direction. Agent L: Should we do something? AU: Yes! Nintendo! Bongi! TItanium! Luke! Ballono! Gear up and dress up as police officers and enter the CPPD HQ and stall them. Here I made a fake CPPD badge. Ballono: What are you gonna do while we're stalling them? Agent Bon Chaos: Me, Unknown, and Black Puffle are gonna be watching the island, since you'll be distracting them, it will be easier for us to shoot at them. It can blow up their HQ. Agent L: Alright, should we later undisuise and tell them we're robbers? AU: Yes. Agent Titanium: Alright. Agent Titanium: Everybody! Get your jetpacks or vehicles, we're goin' wild! *All agents fly away to the HQ.* Agent Unknown: Wait, Agent Black Puffle, I just found out CPPD agents are protesting all around Penguin Cityabout getting rid of robbers and inviting more people to join them! Agent Unknown: Get your blue bike and drive around town and protest againest them! Agent Black Puffle: Yes, sir! *Agent Black Puffle drives to the other side of the town, he sees officers all over.* Agent Black Puffle: Man what am I going to do? *He walks up to them and starts saying 'JOIN THE RPA!'. Agent Black Puffle: Be uniqe! Be a robber and get everything you want! *Meanwhile he's protesting, someone has happened at the CPPD HQ. Agent Titanium: Hello! We are new CPPD Agents! We came back from our break! So, let's have a meeting. Agent L: So recently, a city named Penguin City is having lots of trouble, maybe we should help out. Ballono: Yea, like many damages all over... Thomas: And your point is......???? Agent B: Like maybe we should help out repairing stuff there. Edward: Show me your CPPD badges first. Jonathan: Yea, we can't trust strangers we don't know... *All undercovers show their 'fake' badges.* Edward: IMPOSTERS!!! Agent Nintendo: Yep, we're dead. Agent Titanium: We're toast. Thomas: Enjoy going to jail for your whole life, losers. *Thomas, Edward, and Jonathan throws Ballono, Luke, Nintendo, Titanium, and Bongi into the jail bars*. Thomas: And another mission complete. Meanwhile in the RPA HQ.... Agent Bon Chaos: Although our agents are in jail, the officers are distracted. Agent Unknown: Great! Time for revenge and dectruction! *AU attacks CPPD HQ.* TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Blog posts